Tales From The House Spaceman
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: A bunch of little stories using prompts from LJ... Please enjoy and Reviews would be greatly appreciated.. WARNING:: Mostly all stories are Doctor/Donna..Its rated M for Some stories may be, well you get the idea
1. Beginnings

01: Beginnings

The Doctor walked down the hall fallowing the silence he so rarely got on the TARDIS these days. His eyes traveled up and down the walls, spotting old rooms of companions and such. He passed Rose's room, fallowed by Martha's, Sarah Jane's, and even Romana's.

But he paused. This was Donna's room; he ran his hand over the frame of the door and smiled. A true friend. He heard a slight cry and moved on letting his hand fall behind.

He stood in the door way of a new room. He grinned seeing the lovely woman carrying a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled warmly, like she did every day.

The Doctor walked over and stood in front her, she gingerly handed him the small bundle. He looked down and smiled and the baby face starring back up at him. The Doctor looked back up at her.

"Does he have a name?"

"I was thinking about naming him William." The Doctor looked down at his baby boy and smiled.

"He's got your eyes." He looked deep into her icy blue eyes and grinned. "I love you Donna Noble."

"And I you Doctor." Donna and the Doctor leaned in to kiss; Donna's hands gently took his elbows, cautious not to squish the 4 day old infant in his arm. The Doctor realized something in that moment. Every end leads to new Beginnings.


	2. Middles

02: Middles

"I don't want to." The Doctor pouted. Donna rolled her eyes leaned back in her seat.

"Doctor you have to. There's no where else." She pointed out. The Doctor looked around; Martha sat next Jack and a seat over sat Donna who was by Jenny. There was only one seat left and it was in the…Middle.

"But I don't do middles." He cried batting his puppy dog eyes. Donna groaned and sighed.

"Listen here Spaceman if you don't sit down, you my love will have a very sad night when we get back to the TARDIS." Donna warned him. Jack snickered as Martha bit down on her trembling lip. The Doctor's eyes went wide and he very quickly slipped into the middle seat.

"Smooth move dad; I thin mom meant what she said too." Jenny whispered, placing a hand over one side of her mouth to make it private. The Doctor just nodded. From that point on the Doctor had no problem doing middles.


	3. Ends

03: Ends

"Goodbye."

"No!" Donna cried as her last attempt to keep her memories. She collapsed into the Doctor a second later. He to collapsed to the ground, his arms never leaving Donna. This couldn't be ending. No it's too soon.

He kneeled on the floor letting his silent tear rain down his face. Why is that whenever the Doctor finally found someone to start a life with, time always made him end it?

The Doctor through his drenched jacket onto the floor, not really caring. He stood in front of the consol, remembering the times he'd had with Donna and other companions that time and space wouldn't let him keep.

Maybe, just maybe the reason why he never could keep someone dear was because he was always destined to be alone, never to have a beginning, but always to have ends.

It's like a chapter book, every chapter must have an end, and once you finish a chapter you're only closer to the end f the book. Your end.


	4. Inside

04: Inside

"I can't believe you did that back there!" Donna exclaimed, throwing her scarf and hat on the cabin floor. The Doctor closed the door and stomped the extra snow off of his convers.

"Well, what'd you want me to do?" He asked sitting on the couch next to her. Donna scooted farther away from him.

"Well lets see." She placed her index finger on her chin, to make it look like she was thinking. "Not leave me outside, in the freezing cold, while you go off to who no's where!" She snapped. The Doctor left her outside in a small blizzard while he had gone into town for a few items, without telling her.

"I said I was sorry." He reached out and grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away, leaving him to sigh heavily. "Why won't you let me inside Donna?'

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ever since you got your memories back you won't let me inside. We never talk, we don't hug, and Donna we don't even hold hands anymore! What happened?" Donna held back her tears and looked at him.

"Gramps died, alright!" the Doctor looked shocked. He had no idea.

"What?"

"He died. And the reason why we're not as close is because he admired you, loved you like a grandchild. And every time I look at you I see him. And it's really hard." Donna looked away from the Doctor and let a tear or two fall.

"Donna." She didn't look him. The Doctor grabbed her hand, causing Donna to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry 'bout your loss, and I'm honored that your granddad thought of me that way, but Donna that shouldn't change us. Wilf wouldn't like this. He wouldn't like the way we've been acting, would he?" Donna let the tears completely fall.

And for the first time in a long time, Donna let the Doctor inside.


	5. Outside

05: Outside

"Doctor can you help me?"

"Sure Donna. What do you need help with?"

"I'm trying to find a good book, but all of the books look stupid." Donna said as she walked back over to the book case. The Doctor picked up a discarded book and read the title.

"_'Seven Kills'_. That's a good book." Donna turned her head and gave him a look.

"Really, but the cover looks so dull." The Doctor shrugged and picked up another book.

"_'To Kill a Mockingbird'_. Fantastic. Molto Bené! A classic can't go wrong with this book."

"Eh."

"Donna have you ever heard of the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'?"

"Ya, but what does that have to do with me. There's no one else here, and I don't judge people!" She placed a hand on her hip. He held up his hands in self defense and ducked his head.

"No, no that's not what I mean. I mean literally, don't judge books by their covers. Donna you are literally judging my books by their covers." Donna looked down at the book in her hand, 'The Stone'. Donna jumped down off of the ladder she was on and walked over by the Doctor.

"You should never be able to tell how good or bad something or someone is by just looking at the outside cover."

"Ya, Ya, what ever Spaceman." Donna said. She waggled her hand in front of his face, walking past him, her nose in a book. He starred at her as she disappeared down the fall.

"Donna?" The Doctor questioned. He shrugged and plopped down in his comfy chair and began to read, _'To kill A Mockingbird.'_


	6. Hours

06: Hours

Donna scoffed as the Doctor studied a piece of future technology that she didn't get. Donna leaned forward and coughed trying to get the Doctors attention, but upon receiving no response she did it again even louder this time.

"Donna you should call Martha and have her look into that cough of yours." He said never looking up from his work. Donna furrowed her brow and slapped him in the arm getting his attention.

"OW! What was that for!" The Doctor cried, slipping a hand around his throbbing forearm. Donna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Doctor you've been working on that, that thing for hours now!" She whined pointing at the object. The Doctor shook his head and brushed her off.

"Donna, this is a piece of foreign technology. Can you imagine what we could learn from this?" The Doctor trailed off.

"Blah, blah, blah. But Doctor wouldn't you much rather come to bed with me?" Donna hinted seductively, arching her eyebrow. The Doctor looked away from her and started talking again not realizing what she meant.

"Donna I have to finish the Bio-metric systematic-" he pause as realization dawned on him. He slowly turned away to look at Donna. She turned in the doorway, and faced him grinning.

The Doctor just starred at Donna wide eyed. "You mean?" He asked quickly. She nodded before turning back around and walking off to their room. The Doctor looked from Donna's slowly disappearing form to the alien technology.

"Vous voyez plus tard, la technologie." The Doctor said as he saluted the weapon before rushing off to his room. He found Donna standing by the edge of the bed next to nothing smiling at him.

The Doctor walked over and took her into his arms as he hungrily took her lips.

"Je t'aime Donna." He purred against her lips. Donna moaned lovingly against his lips as he laid her gently on the bed.

TRANSLATIONS:: French = English

Vous voyez plus tard, la technologie = See You/Ya Later Technology

Je t'aime Donna = I Love You Donna


End file.
